taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday Redeem Riddles
Overview These redeem riddles can be claimed at any time. If you want the answers you can go check out the Sunday Redeem Riddle Answers page. Current Redeem Riddle 8/18/2013 Where do fish keep their money? Answer: bank Past Redeem Riddles 8/11/2013 You hear me before, Yet you hear me again, Then I die, Till you call me again. Answer: echo 8/4/2013 What is something you can catch, but can't throw? Answer: cold 7/28/2013 What do you call a fairy that needs to take a bath? Answer: stinkerbell 7/21/2013 What is the cat's favorite color? Answer: purple 7/14/2013 I can be small like an ant or big like an elephant, but I weigh absolutely nothing. What am I? Answer: shadow 7/30/2013 Pete's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a butcher's shop, and wear's size 9 shoes. What does he weigh? Answer:meat 6/30/2013 What kind of shoes can you make out of bannana peels? Answer: slippers 6/23/2013 You answer me, although I never ask you questions. What am I? Answer: telephone Answer for fish: phone 6/16/2013 Two legs I have, but this will confound: only at rest do they touch the ground. What am I? Answer: wheelbarrow 6/9/2013 What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back? Answer: stick 6/2/2013 What's the difference between here and there? Answer: t 5/26/2013 Three lives have I. Gentle enough to soothe the skin. Light enough to caress the sky. Hard enough to crack the earth. Answer: water Answer for fish: sun 5/19/2013 The man who makes it does not need it. The man who buys it does not use it. The man who uses it does not know it. What is it? Answer: coffin 5/12/2013 They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they? Answer: stars 5/5/2013 All about, but never seen. Can be captured, but never held. Not a word, but can be heard. Answer: wind 4/28/2013 What kind of room has no windows or doors? Answer: mushroom 4/21/2013 What 7 letter word becomes longer when you remove the third letter? Answer: lounger 4/14/2013 What building has the most stories? Answer: library 4/7/2013 What is so fragile even saying its name can break it? Answer: silence 3/31/2013 What turns everything around, but does not move? Answer: mirror 3/24/2013 I am an insect. The first half of my name reveals another insect. Some famous musicians had a name similar to mine. What am I? Answer: beetle 3/17/2013 What do you get when you fill a pillowcase with stones? Answer: shamrock 3/10/2013 What do you call an alligator in a vest? Answer: investigator 3/3/2013 What goes up and down without moving? Answer: stairs Note: Answering 'sun' also gets you a small reward. 2/24/2013 What must you know to be an auctioneer? Answer: lots 2/17/2013 What starts with E, ends with E, with only one letter in it? Answer: envelope 2/10/2013 There was a green house. Inside the green house was a white house. Inside the white house was a red house. Inside the red house there were children. What is it? Answer: watermelon 2/3/2013 Who is the penguin's favorite aunt? Answer: arctica 1/27/2013 If red houses are build with red bricks and yellow houses are build with yellow bricks and blue houses build with blue bricks. What are green houses built with? Answer: glass 1/20/2013 Where did the car go when its accelerator broke? Answer: hospedal 1/13/2013 What has a foot at both ends and one in the middle? Answer: yardstick 1/06/2013 They can be made and they can laid. They can be bent and they can be broken. But they cannot be touched. What are they? Answer: rules 12/30/2012 What gets whiter the dirtier it gets? Answer: chalkboard 12/23/2012 What happened to the alphabet on Christmas? abcdefghijkmnopqrstuvwxyz Answer: noel 12/16/2012 What bird can lift the most? Answer: crane 12/09/2012 What do you call an exploding ape? Answer: baboom 11/25/2012 If April showers bring May Flowers, then what do May flowers bring? Answer: pilgrims 11/18/2012 What do you call a tree who couldn't figure out how to evade the lumberjack? Answer: stumped 11/12/2012 Where do snowmen dance? Answer: snowball 11/04/2012 What do you call a pessimistic horse? Answer: neighsayer 10/28/2012 who won the skeleton beauty contest? Answer: nobody 10/21/2012 What do you call a fat Jack-O-Lantern? Answer: plumpkin 10/14/2012 What is something you drink from, something you sleep on, and a time when kings go off to war? Answer: spring 10/07/2012 Two hydrogen atoms meet. One says, "I've lost my electron." The other says, "Are you sure?" The first relies, "Yes, I'm ?????" Answer: positive 9/30/2012 What do you get when you mix copper with zinc? Answer: Brass 9/16/2012 What do you call a fish with no eyes? Answer: fsh 9/9/2012 What insect goes great with toast? Answer: butterfly 9/02/2012 What is round on the ends but high in the middle? Answer: ohio 8/26/2012 What do you call a peice of wood that doesn't have anything to do? Answer: board 8/19/2012 What do whales spread on their toast? Answer: jellyfish 8/12/2012 What do a tree and a dog have in common? Answer: bark 8/5/2012 What did the grape do when he was stepped on? Answer: wine (try also: 'whine' for giggles!) 7/29/2012 What do cars run on? Answer: wheels 7/22/2012 What grows down when it grows up? Answer: goose 7/15/2012 Which mountain is never tired? Answer: everest 7/8/2012 David's father has three sons, Snap, Crackle, and ??? Answer: david 7/1/2012 What do you get when you cross a dinosaur with fireworks? Answer: dinomite 6/24/2012 What did the mule use to unlock the barn door? Answer: donkey 6/17/2012 On Fathers Day a nine year old boy asked his father how old he was. His father said 'My age is twice your age plus half my age.' How old is the father? (hint: you must spell it out as a single word e.g.'fiftynine') Answer: thirtysix 6/10/2012 What is the best game for Windows Phone? Answer: taptitude 6/3/2012 What goes in circles and is the same in both directions? Answer: racecar 5/27/2012 My first three letters will relax you. My last four letters will make you suffer. What country am I? Answer: spain 5/20/2012 What do you use to brush a bee's hair? Answer: honeycomb 5/13/2012 What does the CIA use to spy on your dreams? Answer: bedbug 5/6/2012 What kind of canine is never late? Answer: watchdog 4/22/2012 What did the giant use to cook Jack? Answer: jackpot 4/22/2012 What flower makes you want to kiss? Answer: tulip 4/15/2012 Where do cars go on a hot summer day? Answer: carpool 4/8/2012 What does the Easter Bunny use to travel? Answer: hareplane 4/1/2012 What does a bear use to catch fish? Answer: bearhands 3/25/2012 ??? Answer: eggzam 3/18/2012 What kind of soup did Humpty Dumpty like best? Answer: eggdrop 3/11/2012 What did the bird get when he was sick? Answer: tweetment 3/4/2012 Until I am measured I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown. What am I? Answer: time 2/26/2012 What kind of animal should you avoid at the poker table? Answer: cheetah 2/19/2012 I can be long or I can be short. I can be grown and I can be bought. I can be painted or left bare. I can be round or square. What am I? Answer: fingernail 2/12/2012 What do frogs eat with their hamburgers? Answer: flies 2/5/2012 What is the most dangerous element? Answer: fire Category:Redeem Codes